(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article thereof.
(ii) Related Art
Various resin compositions have been proposed and used for various applications. In particular, resin compositions are used for various parts, housings, etc. of home electric appliances, automobiles, and the like. In addition, thermoplastic resins are used for parts such as housings and the like of office equipment, electronic/electric equipment, and the like.
In recent years, plant-derived resins have been used, and one of the plant-derived resins which have been known is a cellulose ester compound.